


【气宇轩扬】银粉

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】银粉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



《银粉》

晨起的北京城，寂静。远处白雪，黛瓦，红瑚交相辉映，在西方节日的氛围下，倒是别有一番浪漫意趣。

1.天冷了，猫可以适当冬眠。

看起来宋继扬还是没有醒。

晨午的光从窗帘缝隙跳上绵柔的被子，光裸的两具年轻躯体被晨光吵醒，默契地向彼此更贴紧了一些。

宋继扬眼睛似乎是本能反应一样，会下意识的寻找他的身影，在清晨迷迷糊糊的时候第一时间转过头找他。

他睡觉很不老实，晚上在枕头上，醒来就已经斜过去了很远，于是不由自主的贴过去吻一下王皓轩，手环住他的腰身继续自己的梦。有时候把他吵醒，他会哼哼几句，还是半梦半醒的梦呓几下接着睡。

也总喜欢贪恋着被窝，王皓轩也就由着他去。熟睡的宋继扬看起来总是安稳的，呼吸均匀而绵长，也不会胡乱翻身抢被子。  


低头，轻抿。

露出胸前大片比那霜雪还要晶莹的雪肤来。他那肌肤生得就似从内里颤动着诱人奶意。甜美的味道流连在唇齿间，让他想起了小时候念念不忘的圣诞老人、脖子上戴着铃铛的麋鹿，以及那一满车的礼物。

晨午的阳光从窗帘缝隙跳上绵柔的被子，光裸的两具年轻躯体被晨光吵醒，默契地向彼此更贴紧了一些。

暖意里，甜得化不开，脸颊上落下两个吻。一个来自怀里的小白猫，另一个来自身边的人。

手臂忽然收紧，把他紧紧地拥在怀里，王皓轩的嗓音传来，“才七点，要再睡会吗？”身后明显也是光裸着的胸膛让悠然愣了会，他悄悄地掀起被子的一个角落往里看，看到自己穿着睡衣才舒了口气。

贴了一会儿，宋继扬摸着王皓轩的腰嘟囔：“嗯 … 热… ”

“我真的热.....”胸前两点也不是粉藕颜色，是有点带猩红的血色，王皓轩盯着两点不禁将其含在嘴里温热柔软，软嫩得简直像要化开，就跟咬破了一兜春水似的，一声呻吟出口，更像是喝了春水一样腻。

真的，任何男人都顶不住这样的叫法。

“你热不热啊？王皓轩。”像是自己支持不住前面两颗的重量一般，而挺直腰肢的后果就是翘臀，顺着身体的走线勾勒出他曼妙的身材。他翘着屁股坐在王皓轩身上逗他玩儿。

柔软的唇瓣，温热的鼻息，剧烈的心跳，暧昧的低语。足够刺激，足够香艳，足够教人欲罢不能。

抬头笑的又甜又娇，别人做起来怎么矫揉造作的动作，在他身上就是自然真实的甜。

两人对视的瞬间，王皓轩体内就又来了一股子莫名其妙的邪火。

王皓轩握过他搓火的手放在嘴边咬，“再这么摸，我也得热。”

宋继扬那小嘴巴，一边说着，一边用手不停扯他内裤，直到扒掉后，跪坐在他两侧俯下身，舔着鬼头让自己更为骚动的喘着。舔了一圈上面紫红的头后，舌尖滑着绕着周围，牙齿轻轻划弄青筋，搞得王皓轩不得不撑着身体开口舒服的叫出声响。

他那小嘴张开到最大限度，才能顺利包裹住柱身，啧啧啧的吸吮着像是平时舔最爱吃的【麦当劳椰子可可派】一般，咬着吃也就罢了。

含糊不清说着，好吃～喜欢吃～喜欢吃到他出浆……

冰粉看着很柔弱，其实很有弹性，宋继扬就好似冬天的冰粉，滑溜溜、粉嫩嫩的。像一条玉带，在床席间缓慢流动，浮着清浅明澈的光，那样纯净、清冷。

虽是在冬日，可两人绕在一起的小舌头却是暖的，含着吸着那雪白的身子就逐渐变得羞粉银色一般，甚至让王皓轩觉得他的舌头都带着雪白的奶香味，两人之间便不再讲话，由着那些液体顺着下巴滴滴答答的流在胸膛，一直滑向锁骨、胸前、柔嫩的下腹和腿根儿。

难以忍耐的情欲，心猿意马的幻想。身体像一个巨大的黑洞，将理智吞噬，并渴望用贪婪将其填满。

“啊，宋继扬…我去…嘶，爽，爽。”他听不得他乖巧的扬扬被情欲控制的过分放浪形骸。大手揉着那小毛脑袋往性器上按，挺动胯部，像性交那般操了几下，要啊啊的拔出来射外面时。被宋继扬捧着柱身含得更热更深，非要一口吞下去的举动。

“别吃进去……操……”宋继扬被深喉到眼角发红，还带着有点媚的眼角，在他喷出的一瞬，呛到哭了，还呜呜咽咽吃了下去，也不忘舔了下嘴角，活脱脱一只贪吃的小狐狸，还专吞男精。

“可我喜欢嘛，就喜欢你的椰浆～”整个人趴了下去，把不小心滴落的那些白浊一口口温顺地舔了干净。舌头还在停留在周边，珍惜难以想象这话从这么一张清纯无辜脸的男孩子口中发出。

比那些风尘中的男孩儿要勾人多了。

2.何况，他有好看的微笑臀。

柔软的臀部会让任何一个男人发狂，因为那样做爱很舒服。

完美的0，腰要细，屁股要翘，像两个完满的圆，如同成熟的、摇摇欲坠的水蜜桃。宋继扬完全超出了这个标准，小屁股是白里透红，像仙女的小脸蛋，背面有一条沟，有股醉人的香味，叫人直流口水。

在臀部下端和大腿之间有一条美美的线，它比臀部的最高点要低一些，处于一个滑动的弧线之上。翘臀、紧实、屁股浑圆，圆润的臀部线条被勾勒的很明显，这人身上没见着几两肉，而臀部却是又圆又翘，像嫩生生的水蜜桃，颜色粉嫩粉嫩的，晶莹剔透，白白嫩嫩的像一掐就流水。

宋继扬闭着眼睛，特别戏弄的轻声笑起来，另一只手又悄悄探过去狠捏了一把王皓轩的臀肉。王皓轩被他捏得抽气，滑进被子照他屁股吭哧就是一口。

宋继扬头天晚上喊得嗓子哑，自然叫也叫不出什么声，只能哼哼，慵懒的尾音像奶猫的小爪踩在王皓轩心尖儿。

"动静太大，妈妈会说的，小笨蛋。"

"我爸妈……嗯嗯，都是成年人，你把我弄成这样，用手……不够……不够爽，我想要……"他的声音不按照分类的少年那样，而是磁性和温柔，自带宠溺，每说一句话都让人那么心动。才睡醒的声音更是糯糯的，带着甜甜的音色，就像咬上棉花糖的第一口，入口的甜蜜顺着咽喉往下，随着喜悦的心情涌出蔓延向四肢，心中瞬间绽放出烟花。

咬着自己的下面，身体还微微抖动着，撩着绵绵的痒，仿佛在羞耻得发痛一样，事实上，却是很享受，享受到不行。

他故意贴着王皓轩的耳朵求操，连着说了四五句"给我""操我"，手脱掉他内裤套用，熟练的手法揉捏铃口和囊袋，又骚又巧的两手，捧着上下滑动，和他颤动的声音一样，被子里两个人起伏不定的喘息，速度越来越快，东西越来越大，弄得王皓轩下面都想射出来一样的热血沸腾。

"我快射了，别玩儿了扬扬，没戴套……射床上麻烦了。"

"那我不玩儿了，嗯嗯，那你玩儿我嘛……像他们说的那样，啊啊，狠狠玩儿我，别手软，那东西……也别软。"手腕上一串小小的银铃铛，顺着有些消瘦的腕骨垂下来，叮叮当当的诉说着情欲和需求。

"好啊，有求必硬。”王皓轩手掌细细抚摸着纤瘦的腰肢，宋继扬太瘦了，他一只手臂就能轻而易举圈住他，仿佛一用力就能掐断，另一只手抚上宋继扬后颈，手指擦过细软的发，将他更紧密的推向自己。

“是不是弄疼你了？”胸前全部被咬肿了，落着成年男子的齿痕，深得近乎渗血，热水漫过那处，如同被细小的毛刺扎过一般，上面沾着的痕迹红红白白，粘腻银靡

宋继扬看着眼前慌乱着道歉的人，手指穿过他发丝笑着安抚：“没有呀，我听到我妈起了。”

王皓轩无奈的点点头，不舍地吻上宋继扬嘴角“那我...慢慢动。”

肩窝，背脊，股缝，两丘之间，原本柔嫩的肌肤被自己一双手不知轻重把玩出了红痕，宋继扬笑着推他：“就那么怕我妈啊。”

“倒也不是，但是被你妈撞见......”王皓轩有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，怀中的人笑得直发抖，他轻咳了一下，将毯子拉上来裹住宋继扬瘦小的身体。

宋继扬从被子下面钻了出来，就仿佛密林中深夜休憩被无故惊扰的水生妖精，小小的指尖捧着自己的东西。

恰似收了翅的蝴蝶，突如其来的乖巧。

“啊，妈~~是你起来了吗？？？”宋继扬突然搂紧了王皓轩，开口对着门外叫，一手还在捏着男朋友的蛋蛋。

“我操...宋继扬！！！”

“妈妈，妈~~唔.....”被人匆忙捂住了嘴，笑的肚子疼。

房间里暖气太大，推门就有股子味道，王皓轩祈祷丈母娘不要开门。这种掩不住的，浓稠粘腻，像掺了糖水的蛛丝儿似的，又似奶里面乱七八糟的搅了蜜的味道，只有年轻人才知晓。

“哎，咋了？你俩饿了？吃啥，我等下出去买。”妈妈温柔的声音从门外传来，隐隐约约也听到了爸爸的起床声。

“哦~随便什么都行~”欲望如藤蔓滋生，攀上寂寞空虚的心灵，扭动着细长的触手撩拨、缠绕，它会汲取来自黑暗的养分，野蛮疯长，他手上玩弄着，还一口咬着王皓轩的胸前挑逗。

王皓轩两手指感受着穴口，温热，烫手，点在腰窝的时候，便顺着肌理慢慢融缓地汇到那两个腰间的小酒窝里，一融软蜜似的，诱人去尝。他甚至能看到宋继扬撑起来上身，露出那一张一合，柔软像花瓣娇嫩的地方，因为过于情动还在颤抖、紧缩，好似那晶莹雪润的小果冻。

大抵是不忍心让儿婿受苦，爸妈出门走的突然。

当有软绵乖巧的男朋友在怀，他哪还有做人的道理。

“说不定昨天就听到了，怕什么。”知道他极易害羞，宋继扬最后一句话说的极其暧昧，带着些许调笑的意味，头埋的更深了，小脑袋在他胸口上蹭了又蹭。

“王皓轩，怎么办啊，怎么办，我好喜欢你啊.....”他咬着唇，脸颊是滚烫的，特别无辜的望着身下的人，一点一点靠近他，带着眼里浮现出丁点儿软弱的水意，在隐隐约约透出的白光里，摇摇曳曳的很是动人。

“真的好喜欢你，全身心都好喜欢你啊。”

“.....好喜欢和你做啊.....”

“有多喜欢？”王皓轩不动声色用虎牙撕开套套，趁着他胡言乱语时把润滑程序做了个遍，摸着他的腰把多余出来的润滑摸在他的腿根和后面那滚烫的地方。

“喜欢疯了，喜欢疯了，才带你回家，才被你干了几次，每天都要......”宋继扬被他撩到呼吸凌乱，越说声音越小，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，只好借着机会含着他舌尖，你来我往的亲着。

“但是，我，我想做1......”宋继扬没有泪意的时候便安安静静，如同浸在软水中的烟晶似的。明明自己才是被上的那个，还非要脐橙、非要强装总共，一双小手湿漉漉的抓着身下人的手，迫使王皓轩不得不将双手举起来放他头顶。

“不行，你都做了几次1，我...我做在上面。”刚刚进去一点，宋继扬哼哼唧唧的让他退出去，还没感受到半点快感，就整个人翻身上来。啪的一声将王皓轩想要扶着他腰的手打开，自己佯装很拽的样子，将他按在身下，眼睛都发红了，还不住的挑衅。

托起来的屁股，似软软的成熟摇摇欲坠的水蜜桃，长着又软又细的绒毛，细细的绒毛好像镀了一层金光。

“看着我，看着...嗯....看着我....干你。”手掌捧着自己的屁股，扶着穴口轻轻的磨蹭，配合王皓轩扩张的手指，让那根儿慢慢送了进去。手指收紧揉捏软软的臀肉，撑着床，一点点将那不断弹起的东西吃了进去，自己生生抽了几口冷气，也不开口求助。眼睛狠狠一闭，直接坐了上去也不再言语。

脐橙的姿势，让宋继扬吃的很深很透。已经有些轻车熟路的地方被慢慢的撑开、逐渐水润接纳，直至与王皓轩的东西完全亲密吻合。

王皓轩喜欢他的屁股喜欢的紧，几下巧劲儿拍得他屁股弹得起涟漪来，越是这样的举动，宋继扬就越叫的荡漾，生怕父母不知道似的，被他几下拍打撩拨的浑身软绵绵，似乎要到了那处，叫的更加嘶哑起来。

他看得心都要软了。可软不过，也弹不过身上扭动的这颗小屁股。还随着他的呼吸还在轻微的上下起伏着。宋继扬急了，捉着他的食指抹着自个儿屁股，黏着那些腻腻的液体往自己后面送。

“你看，我在上面，我.....啊......我在干你......”张了张嘴，却不知自己要说什么，还能说什么，说什么也得翻身做一次一，可似乎没那么容易。只能低下头恶狠狠的撕咬对方，屁股里还塞着那东西，撑得他不住呻吟，却强压着快意，一上一下的想要占据主导，不服输、也不想臣服。

“王皓轩，喜欢我上你吗？舒不舒服？”这是宋继扬最纯粹、最可爱、最情动的时候，王皓轩躺在他身下可以巧妙捕捉到他沉浸在性爱中的任何表情。在他忍不住咬唇想喘出声时，他会用手、用口代替自己的言语安抚地方，轻轻抚摸他大腿、肩膀凸出的肩胛骨、小锁骨和愈发红润的两点。

“开心吗？喜不喜欢....唔....啊哈...”羞耻令他全身发痒，自己双腿跪在床上怎么摇都无法受力，痒到了极端，浑身上下带着王皓轩一起左突右撞，还是不肯开口，王皓轩看着他自己玩儿到尽兴，却好像自虐一般折磨自己，很是无奈。

被宋继扬刺激到了，他从来没有这般硬过，顾不得了，听到就听到吧，只祈祷等喜爱自己下手不要太狠，别再把人给撞碎了。王皓轩霸道的有点恐怖，捏着他的下巴对准那呼出的柔软舌尖就是狠狠一吻，舌头硬生生的勾着宋继扬的小舌搅来弄去。

“我....是我在干你....唔唔....嗯.....”一样干净稚嫩的眼睛还在认真狡辩，单薄的身体开始轻轻地摇摆着，被强吻到不能呼吸，宋继扬只能凭着意识轻张着口回应，越是这样，王皓轩越是用力，听着他不断泄出来的气音，想着看他究竟能撩到什么地步，他能捱到什么时候。

“王皓轩.....”绵软的声音唤回了王皓轩被浓烈爱意驱赶的神志，连忙放开了他，眼前的人眸子中带着丝丝水汽，双唇也泛着迷人的光泽，神情有些委屈，仿佛被他欺负了。

“啊...怎么办，好喜欢....好喜欢好喜欢，好喜欢干你啊...”小屁股翘的高高的，一边求欢、一边拒不承认被干，欢欢喜喜的表露爱意，被王皓轩一口咬在肩头，吃了痛了抬头眼泪汪汪看着他。

“嗯，继续啊。”

“扬扬~ 我们出去了~ 你俩别太晚了，出来打雪仗啊。”妈妈的声音再次传来，宋继扬突然停下动作，鼻子红彤彤的，小脸儿红彤彤的，若身上的那条毯子能看出颜色，大概也是红彤彤的。

卧槽！不是刚才就出门么？？？

两人几乎同时发问，宋继扬瞬间清醒了大半，王皓轩侵略性的闯入让他有些无措，双手轻轻拉扯着他的衣服，露出陶瓷般雪白的肌肤。

不行，不行，我刚刚那么叫那么浪都被听到了？？宋继扬抵着他胸口小小说着，耳垂如低垂的水晶，声音很小，像是蝴蝶在黄昏里扑动双翅的声响。

“不行，我没劲儿...你，你帮我。”突然的进入，刺激得他肩膀都在发颤，仰面喘息却叫不出什么声音来，只觉得整个人簌簌，和着外面那小风一起，如同落叶不断抖动、飘落。

“不是你在干我么？我不用动啊。”过分了，还饶有兴趣的撑起上身，将手臂撑在脑后，仔细瞧着他一上一下的颠簸，用视线扫着他、欣赏这个娇嫩诱人的小东西，他想看看，宋继扬究竟什么时候，才肯放下这份骄傲，发出悦耳的、可悲地求饶。

只能一次又一次趴下去索吻，求饶，用身体表达不满和强烈的饥渴。一痕被濡湿的银线，从他嘴角一路下滑，粘稠而甜腻的一直滑到他发热的腹部，接着，被王皓轩一手接住，顺着那银丝的来源追逐着他，不断以滚烫唇舌回应他，像是在品尝不可多得的珍馐。

王皓轩觉得，这个小男孩在他手里，脆弱如一折似的。

他真的不行了，再也受不住了，再也不嘴硬了，他掩着唇闭口，很快被折磨欺负得泪水涟涟。

“所以，谁在干谁？”

“我，我干你....是我。”身下早就蓄势待发的性器缓慢开始向着正确的方向进攻，宋继扬一个娇喘，不再嘴硬。身下人看透了他的心思，七七八八几下撞对了地方，他整个人都要被顶撞的魂飞魄散了。

于是，又一次托着他的水蜜桃屁股全部抬起来，磨着蹭着的打圈儿，急的宋继扬叫爸爸也不行，整个人红透了往他身上倒。

受不住也得受着，吃不消也要吃下去。王皓轩一次次闷声不再哄人，松开手让他自己借力顶更深，这般肆意只会让人更想哭出来。索性将手臂紧紧抱死，一颤一颤双手揉捏自己的前胸，好让快感来的更强烈一些。

“太深了....啊啊啊.....不是，皓轩，太深.....”何止是深。王皓轩一边全身心的投入到这场表面看起来被动的性事中，实则更加卖力的撞到那个熟悉的地方，还不忘把玩着他一点点出水儿的前面。他一次次抬头看着宋继扬乖乖的将自己的胸前扯到血红，配合着自己的腰部上下坐落，将自己的东西含到最深处，大叫着好爽，快一点儿，对，对，就是那儿......

“皓轩…你轻点…”单薄的肩膀就那么不自觉的颤了一下，像是受了惊的兔子，紧张时手指循着旧日的习惯绞紧。但是，他需要王皓轩，温柔地替他剥去衣裳，他迫切想要感受到炽热的爱，情不自禁为他全身心地绽放，也许就只为一个男人而盛放。

他低头看着这个男人，这个让他又哭又笑的直男，忍着下身不断交合发出的“啪啪”水声，身子扭着股痴缠着身下人。一手轻轻抚摸着这人脸庞，看着那张五官精致、凌冽的脸庞，愈发的沉溺其中。

“停下.....我有点，有点.....”王皓轩看着他一点点打开身体，就放开他，松开手，让他自己撑着坐上去摇啊摇、刚一松手，这人的身体就像散了架似的往下坠着，两只瘦弱而漂亮的手臂还在空中想抓着什么，泄了两股东西，手还没有从空中放下。

3.连手腕上的螺狮骨清晰可见，不停抖着往上起伏

咬紧的程度一次次加重，宋继扬几乎不用怎么顶撞就濒临崩溃，真真快意盎然。

“快受不住了，不行.....太深了..... ”再也喊不出，由着泪水顺着面颊，一行一行滑过脆弱的滴落，宋继扬只能借着几分痛和快感仰着头，颈子脆弱，如同被捕获网中的鹤。

含露低啜、风情万种，令人心驰神荡。

可王皓轩还觉得不够，好不容易见一次面，他怎么要都不够，操着肿胀的东西继续埋伏身下冲顶，一手抹开黏腻的东西，欺身将他压在身下，好在宋继扬整个人放松下来。

“哥哥....”操的，王皓轩知道宋继扬每次受不住时，总会拿这招催他射多一点儿，一下把持不住射了进去，射了个干干净净，射了他一身，抱着身下人一起颤抖，相对无言。

“小东西，以后别乱叫哥哥，听见没。”白浊带着他的体温，滴滴答答的滑落在床面，一丝一丝浸透了床单。平日饶是再任性、再清冷、再不可控，此时，依偎在他怀里，是那样的热情而青涩。

房门紧闭，猫儿贴在一起，胡噜胡噜睡着了，外人窥不见一点儿春色。

屋子里安静极了，屋外映得飘飞的雪花捎上些许淡金色，暖融融的。

4.他不会吝啬

平安夜将近的几天，雪就没断过，一直零零碎碎地飘落在窗台边。雪虽然下得不大，但是下得久了，窗边也自然有积雪。

一起床洗完漱看向窗外，看见一片白色瞬间亮了眼，用手悄悄地拨弄开雪，对着玻璃轻轻吹了口热气，接着用手抹了抹，这才看清里面的景色。他的双手撑在橱窗边上，踮了踮脚依靠柔软的前掌支撑住自己的身体，把重心靠在了窗边。

宋继扬忍不住穿着拖鞋哒哒哒地跑下楼，王皓轩追了上来给他披了还有些温度的羽绒服，搓搓手看着他兴奋地扑向今年第一场雪。或许是见了家长的缘故，王皓轩这次见面乖的出奇，皱着眉头眯着眼看着兴奋的小人儿，俨然是刚睡醒的模样，安安静静地跟着他走在北京的夜里。

他觉得，此时此刻与王皓轩接吻，比等待圣诞更浪漫，虽然今天不是真正的圣诞节。此前，他幻想过无数次和他表白的过程，有在见第一面时就急不可耐的和他说他喜欢他，有和他并肩走在路上，一偏头就看见他的侧脸在夜幕中的灯光闪耀下迷人不已，对他说如果不嫌弃的话，能做他的男朋友吗？

或者是在阳光洒在身上，鼻尖环绕着的是他的气息，耳边是他因为刷到什么好笑的微博而发出的愉悦笑声的一个午后，什么都不用想，什么都不用干，安心与惬意从心底满满的溢出的时候和他说他们在一起吧。

他想了很多，万万没想到是会在一个深夜，压抑不住自己的情感，脱口而出的一句他怎么会这么喜欢他打乱了他所有的计划，甚至还想过要不要装傻充愣，再等一等。而结果就是：

“咱们这算双向暗恋吗？”

“可能，现在不太暗.....吧......”

“那就干脆，和我在一起吧”

现在想来，委实不算一段甜蜜的表白，没有甜言蜜语先不说，光是他那怂怂的语气就很是破坏气氛。

宋继扬已经越来越习惯喊他宝贝、老婆、小混蛋、宋老师了，这些爱称宠溺的让人的心都禁不住漏了一拍。听到王皓轩喊他宝贝的瞬间只想立刻乖乖听话跟他撒娇要抱抱。那种羞耻感和喜悦的心情交织缠绕。

因此，他不会吝啬。

他不会吝啬他的喜欢欣赏，不会吝啬他的夸赞偏爱，更不会吝啬他的勇气，见君千里的勇气。

深冬的雪不似童话中的那般温柔可爱，取而代之的则是伴随着寒风带来的凛冽刺骨。深深浅浅的灰色是那一滩被行人踩脏的雪水。人们其实大多没有停下脚步站着看雪的习惯，他们像鸟一样爱惜自己的羽毛，只会一边匆忙的赶路，一边把自己的外套裹得紧一点，再紧一点。可是，他们在一起，只是简简单单的在一起，却依旧很开心。

他们一起走在路上像两个幼儿园的小朋友学对方说话，嘴角疯狂上扬笑到脸疼。

他们一起在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，冻得不行一路小跑回酒店。

他们一起吃炸鸡最后吃饱喝足肚子胀胀的，乐此不疲地玩几个月了的梗。

他们一起在外面互相做亲密的举动逗对方，对对方害羞羞耻的样子情有独钟。

他们一起沉迷于肌肤相亲的感觉，嘴唇触碰到柔软的肌肤，似乎是触电般的感觉从接触的地方传达向四肢，令人上瘾。

他们一起躺在床上打游戏刷微博，吐槽自己看到的帖子或者是电影的剧情。

他们一起心照不宣的玩着戏精梗，彼此称呼对方王老师宋老师求教学。

他们一起的事情太多了，以至于下一秒， 迎接他的是一个氲着淡淡皂香气和烟草味道的怀抱，燃着炽烈的热度从四面八方向他包围。

从外面兜风回来，王皓轩总是会顺手买新的避孕套回去。

宋继扬去年的圣诞节许愿，希望可以遇见这样一个人，然后努力去追求，让他看到自己的好，让他对自己好，包容着自己的小脾气，就即使是犯了错误也不和自己讲大道理，就即使分隔两地再忙也不忘联系。

很幸运，他遇到了。

笨拙的心跳跳出车外，融入了太阳落山的旋律后绵延至远方，他们敲打着彼此的情绪，逐渐密集的鼓点铺满心头。成年人先是表白，而后直接勾引。之后的几个月，宋继扬明白了这样一个道理。原来最爱的只有一个人，然后反反复复地再爱上他的不同形式不同部分。

想和大家一起为了迎接圣诞布置家里，站在梯子上，拿着自己吹起来又绑在一起的气球，四处比划着位置，“这里行吗?”

想在完成的时候把额前散乱的发丝别到耳后，抹去手心的汗水，听到王皓轩说一句，“辛苦啦，下来吃饭吧。”

想在百鸟啁啾的清晨睁眼看着身边的人也是睡眼朦胧，彼此轻声道一句早安然后烙下一个早安吻，“早，昨晚睡得好吗？”

想和王皓轩一起吃只有一个三明治和一杯牛奶的早餐，看着他端起牛奶一口闷掉然后长长的舒一口气，走过去在他嘴角旁一吻，“笨蛋，脏死了，牛奶渍。”

想在吃饭的时候翻看一下手机，看到王皓轩的信息按捺住心情，把最后一口提拉米苏咽下，回他一句语音，“中午好好休息呀~晚上见。”

想在晚上就快打烊的时候迎来心心念念了一天的人，看着王皓轩假装正经的点了一杯咖啡，然后一不留神把自己拉进怀里，“有没有想宋继扬啊？”

想和王皓轩一起走在回家的路上，碰到了喜欢的小物件就买，看到电影院有想看的电影就看，人多的时候就小手牵他的大手，“别丢了宋继扬呀。”

想在王皓轩怀里睡着，偷偷靠后，能感受到他的心脏，微微翘起的淡粉唇角，那抹温柔笑意，竟像个温柔如水的梦境一般，就好像在连着自己的一起跳动，“以后每一天都这样都这样行吗，不许反驳。”

想和王皓轩一起去土耳其的棉花堡，印度尼西亚的巴厘岛，法国的普罗旺斯，玻利维亚安第斯山区的乌尤尼盐沼，想把春天揉进汤圆煮给他吃，然后连夜奔跑，去冬天的家乡，看北方大雪纷飞，南方四季如春。

走走停停逛了半个北京城，连首饰店也装饰得花花绿绿的。宋继扬蹦蹦跳跳地嘀咕着：“难得出来一次，咱们买什么好呢？”他在柜台上来来回回地看。看到一条项链，摇着王皓轩，“大力你看这顶链！”王皓轩顺着他指的方向望过去，看到一条项链上面挂着小鹿。

老板奸笑着说，“小伙子眼光真不错，这项链可是在芬兰订制的。”王皓轩心想：这小傻子又被骗了..宋继扬摇着王皓轩的袖子，小声说，我们买这个好不好。”王皓轩看到宋继扬这软软的样子，心软了下来。

王皓轩大大方方上前，跟老板说，“买两条，买单。”

谁知道老板尴尬地挠了挠头：“对不起，这项链只剩条样品了．”他又指了指一条挂着圣诞老人的项链：”你看这条也挺适合搭兄弟款的。”王皓轩本来低看的头一抬，”谁说这我兄弟了？”王皓轩一把搂住宋继扬，“这我男人。”宋继扬忽然觉得他不直了，而且脸有点发烫。

老板挥挥手，击掌突然叫道：“啊！都行，爱就完事了，那就情侣款！打折，打八折！！！”

王皓轩淡淡地说了一句“谢了，包起来吧。”牵着他去买单，依旧十指相扣。

宋继扬不同，他对外将“生人勿近”展现的淋漓尽致，对着王皓轩像个小猫，黑白分明，倔强又不失温顺。然后，把一颗沉甸甸的湿润的心，送给了他，过一生，足矣。

5.幸福感要像奶油蛋糕一样，一小口一小口的吃掉，才不会被甜腻冲昏头脑。

王皓轩也这么觉得，他和宋继扬一起回了老家，与宋继扬十指相扣走在大街上，牵着手说说话，断断续续也好，絮絮叨叨也好，忽然，男盆友停下脚步，指着楼下一旁刚放学的小朋友们说：半年前我也这样追着你跑的，现在，变成我牵着你走。

王皓轩回他一句：那等到八十八，九十九，我扶着你走啊。

与宋继扬的一生竟是如此短暂，王皓轩是有想过，就此白头。

冬至回家的那天，雪花纷扬而下，宋继扬抬手飞落雪花，两人站在雪地里手牵手抬头仰望夜空，细雪飘落，焰火升空，不管从下面看还是从侧面看，都只看到流光中他的眼眸。小道上他带着自己一直走一直走，走到了暮雪白头，走到了一世牵手。

他对宋继扬说：“我总是像炸开的毛球，你却始终乖巧听话，我的柔顺剂。是宋继扬口袋里的布偶，是我纯棉的贴身衣物，是我耳边的呢喃细语，是宋继扬孤立无援时的旗帜，是我落荒而逃时的退路，你是我微笑时口中含的跳跳糖。”

“你是我的东，我的西，我的南，我的北，是我站在十字路口时会决然走向的方向。”

“你喝了多少啊，快闭嘴吧。”宋继扬摊开掌心，接住了突然降临的雪花，灯盏的倒影掺杂着月光刻画于此，随后被波纹打碎成了极端。

“谢谢你，聆听我的废话，忍受宋继扬的幼稚和暴躁”

他依稀记得，宋继扬为他戴上了鹿角的发箍，穿上红色的毛衣，把自己装扮成礼物送给他。伫立在灯火通明的广场中央，被白雪覆盖的石凳倚着，在无声的音律里，流浪的雪花找到了归属，坠入他眼里原本黯淡无光的星河，他的半张脸被星光下的最后一缕余晖蔓延，眉眼是恍若初生的柔和。

还屁颠屁颠的跑到他身边，还拉着他的袖子问能不能帮我用蝴蝶结发带扎一下辫子呀。最后，在被雪铺满的夜晚，被自己揉碎成一撮星星，在被自己融化的边缘，抱着他对说：“你原来也会化开那些冰呀。抖落下你一身的冰，你才慢慢靠近宋继扬。”

“你不需要这样。我愿意拥抱你所有的样子。”

“好呀，可以做我的新郎吗？”

“那，新郎可以帮个忙吗？”圣诞树上高低错落的搭配着不同的挂饰，宋继扬仔细的看着色彩的融洽程度与挂坠的重复关系，站在扶梯上，认真的做着思考。指了指身边的大盒子，里面不光有各式各样的彩球，拐杖糖，小雪人、五角星、彩灯、蝴蝶结、小铃铛、彩缎....应有尽有。

王皓轩则蹲在地毯上，旁边蹲着两只猫，一起眨巴着眼睛，听候宋继扬的使唤，一本正经看着他迫不及待将饰物挂上去。果然还是个孩子，几分钟把喜欢的都可劲儿的往上面放着，甚至搬出了自己的乐高小挂件，通通挂在了靠近树顶的地方。

“我要灯，帮我～”

王皓轩无奈的摇了摇头，扶着他的腰慢慢的把灯递给他，又乖乖地在双手握着彩灯线的一段，看着宋继扬转着圈的绕着绳结，一手不忘扶着他的屁股，生怕他一不小心摔了。

“诶，怎么样，还行吧。”宋继扬叉着腰低头问他，其实王皓轩也不知道行还是不行，他本身就没什么审美，穿衣打扮全靠意识，可是，在他眼里，男朋友做什么都是好的，做什么都是可爱的，看着宋继扬满意的样子，只是宠溺的笑了笑。

“如果，加一个这个，就更好了。”宋继扬从梯子小心翼翼的下来，从纸箱里拿了一个加大号的蝴蝶结，又挑了一串小铃铛想要放在王皓轩头顶，又给他绕了一圈的圣诞彩灯，还要进一步把帽子给他扣上时，却被一下揽入了怀里。

“成双成对才是，要做圣诞树，就一起做啊。”他看着古灵精怪的男朋友，非但没有不开心，还很是乐意的亲了亲宋继扬的脸，像是在撒娇，从身旁的圣诞树上摘下了一颗五角星也放在了宋继扬头顶。

夜风温柔地拂过高塔，星星藏在云朵后面，偶尔羞怯地露出亮晶晶的眼睛，宋继扬的发丝俏皮的飞扬着，雪白的肌肤在柔光的漫照下，如梦似幻。那一双眼睛——满天的星辰，都仿佛融进了那对清澈剔透的眸子里，其间又涌动着海水般深邃丰富的感情。

很适合做一些浪漫的事，比如与家人一同夜话，摆上几盏糕点，再来点清淡的小酒，促膝长谈。或是依偎在爱人的怀里，说说动听的情话，浅吟低唱，不负这良辰美景。

王皓轩看着他发呆傻笑，在不经意间和他对视，都会引来宋继扬每次一句无奈和不解的“傻笑什么呢？”

王皓轩摸他的脸和头，温润的指腹轻轻划过他脸，宋继扬的那颗心便一下子脱离自己的控制，随着他的撩拨一下又一下跳动着。他总喜欢弯起闭上眼亲昵的轻碰一下他的脸颊，而后望向他，抓住他的手指在唇轻轻地吻。听着他顿然一紧的呼吸声和用力抓着自己的手，笑的嘴角咧起。

王皓轩就这样感受着他的体温，即使这个人见面就会给人拥抱他早已习以为常，这一次却总感觉哪里不同。大概是，此时两个人心脏的跳动，彼此都能很清晰地感受到吧。

然后，再一次紧紧抱在一起，有发丝磨蹭着脖颈，手臂环在腰间，稍微紧一点就恨不得融为一体，耳鬓厮磨，喁喁私语。王皓轩看到他的样子，笑得露出洁白的贝齿，低头就是一吻，抒发此刻内心充盈的情感。

宋继扬无法抵抗他这种温柔，尤其是每次他吻住自己的时候，像是滚烫的蜂蜜破开皮肤肌肉与胸骨，直端端地淋在赤裸的心尖上，痛苦和甜蜜都攀到极致。

会让他觉得，和他在一起，一切感觉都像是梦一样，像一只鲸沉睡在安静的海底，做着独属于自己的甜蜜的梦。一旦醒来，浮在海面上喷出巨大的水柱的时候，梦也会跟着漂出水面，变得在阳光下闪耀着光芒的气泡。

太令人心动了。

心动到自己脸颊也变得红润生动了，不管不顾身上绕着的彩灯，抓着他胳膊，纵身一跃，双腿一使劲儿，稳当当地挂在他身上。

他们紧紧地抱在一块，快活如一对初生的雏鸟。

他是喜欢他的，他是喜欢他的，可他们的喜欢确实来之不易。而当他们共浴在星光之下，一切世俗的、有关身份的偏见，统统都不存在了，这时光只属于他们。

玻璃窗像镜子一样，映着满屋子的雪，好像整个世界都停在雪中。唯有这颗圣诞树，和两只恩爱的猫咪知晓他们的秘密。

父母裹着周身的寒意上楼时，这时指针正悠悠斜向十一点。门口的密码锁解锁成功，发出了滴的一声。

“扬扬，圣诞树....” 爸爸妈妈拎着一些东西入门，一进门就看见客厅中央摆着一棵高到天花板的圣诞树。圣诞树顶像是专为了不把天花板捅个洞，垂头一样弯了下来。还没等两人进一步亲密就被撞了个破。妈妈一开门，就看见这个场景，两人浑身挂着一闪一闪的小灯泡，自己的小儿子把腿夹在老实孩子的腰上，这孩子一手托着他，一手将他揽在怀里....接吻的深情....

“那个，妈，那个，圣诞树，差不多，差不多了，那啥.......对吧？”宋继扬立马从他身上跳了下来，推开了他，拉着睡衣手不知道该往哪儿放，索性踹了王皓轩一脚。

“对，叔叔阿，不是，爸妈，我们挂好了，东西给我给我。”王皓轩挠着后脑勺，脸一下红了，上去就去接东西，好不殷勤，拿着东西放厨房跑，三五下还差点儿打滑了。

王皓轩原来以为被撞见了，和他们吃饭会挺尴尬的，毕竟才只有一次接触，却没想到气氛会那么融洽，妈妈还是和昨天一样情、和蔼，和他相处很轻松、很愉快，妈妈的厨艺也很好，再一次给了他家的温暖。一家人看到皓轩话不多，只顾埋头吃饭的傻样子，对他是更喜欢了，还说想回家可以跟着扬扬多到老家去玩，最后还加了他的微信，想平时也可以与她多聊天。

6.晚来风欲雪，殊知寒舍甜

夜色缱绻，城市灯海灿若星河。

收到经纪人的信息时，已经是晚上了，抱怨的话语逐渐沉寂，宋继扬乖乖吃了最后一顿晚饭，乖乖收拾好随身携带的行李。

下午被妈妈叫醒的时候，宋继扬迷迷糊糊地以为自己在做梦，乖巧地穿好皮卡丘了窝在他怀里犯困。王皓轩觉得他这样还有些冷，只能隔着被子把他紧紧搂住，看他又睡着之后才把他放回床上，用被子把他团团围住裹紧。

纵然再想厮守，也还是要养家糊口的，从家里出发前，妈妈特意交代他早点回家，不要穿露脚踝的裤子、不要再穿露锁骨的衣服啦，一点儿都不知道心疼自己的小儿子。转身，她就笑了，因为她看到宋继扬难得破例一次，穿上了堪称保暖，具有睡衣一样呵护人心的——皮卡丘套装。

有一说一，用成年人的话来说，他穿着这一身出门，浑身上下，由内而外都是皮卡丘的颜色——和味道。

自然，妈妈知道，这是谁送的，还能有谁？谁最疼他儿子，就是谁。

“好心疼你啊，不这么辛苦好不好，我来保护你啊。”坚强是很伟大，但软弱也并不丢人。王皓轩心疼他，也理解他的无奈，刚刚还兴致高涨的马上瘪了瘪嘴，从背后紧紧抱住了他蹭，随后又将手指嵌入他的指缝，紧紧相扣。

“我们，不存在谁必须保护谁，对不对，你难得放个小假，就放下这些。好啦，我去赚钱啦，你乖乖在家。”宋继扬眼眶里湿漉漉的，眼尾飞红，也是没能好好休息，还这么对床上抱着他撒娇，不让他出门的那个直男说，抬手捏了捏他脸颊的肉肉，对着他笑嘻嘻的，吧唧吧唧亲了好几口，茶几上还放着宋继扬吃了一半的薯片。

“我会乖乖在家等你回来，行了吧。”宋继扬惊愕地环顾四周，刚想问他是把时间停止了是不是，就被他抚着脸颊把脸掰了回去，他搂着自己的手臂使力，就单手把自己抱了起来。

“王皓.....”还没喊完他的名字，就被王皓轩的吻夺走了声音。他闭着眼单手搂着他，一只手扶在他脑后把那你牢牢地按压在身前，薄唇温热含着唇瓣轻轻舔吻。

看着他专心的样子，也跟着闭上眼，双手搂着他的脖颈，一次次交代他在家不要客气、有什么想吃的告诉妈妈，想看足球就和爸爸一起看，不想说话就回房间抱着猫乖乖睡觉，几天也榨干了他不少，需要养精蓄锐。

进门后，王皓轩和经纪人打了个电话说了些什么，点开订单查看下预订的圣诞节蛋糕能不能按时送到自己男朋友房间。这家店还是宋继扬告诉他的，大学期间宋继扬和店主成为了不错的朋友，无论朋友还是同学生日，他都会提前从那家店预订蛋糕。

最甜美，最旖旎的，怎舍得与人分享。 

宋继扬刻意穿了王皓轩给他买的这身.....他实在不知道该如何形容的套装。如果非要说的话，那就是用“甜蜜”来形容吧，甜蜜，来自于王皓轩的专属甜蜜。毕竟，他在家的这两天，被这位皮卡丘弄了满身的东西，自然是要有个回报的。大大方方的穿着男朋友送的衣服去赚钱，摘下口罩呼吸，连空气都是黏腻的味道。

“扬扬，扬扬平安夜快乐~”

“圣诞节快乐啊，哥哥~”

“扬扬，衣服好好看，好可爱~”

“送你平安果，谢谢。”当然好看，男朋友送的，心里突然乐滋滋的。

平安夜来接机的姐妹都不容易，于是他还贴心的给候机和接机的姐妹们准备了平安果，瘦弱的身体拎着重重的一篮，一个一个发过去。引来路人的一片围观，也有几个人伸手来抢，吓得他如受惊的小鹿一样跑到了角落里。

仔细去看，他宋继扬在淡淡反射的雪光下，一张梨花白小脸愈发的水润。翘起的淡粉唇角，脸上在透出来的夜光下罕见地透出了红，或许和接机的女孩一样是被冻的。虽然他人已经在机场了，可是总有些回忆，小心翼翼地敛于心底，从不向人提及。但每一次重温，眼角都会不自觉染上温柔的笑意，或许会有很多姐妹不小心能捕捉到吧。

“走吧，登机了。”一步一步抱着粉丝送的礼物往前走，小心翼翼的放慢脚步，毕竟也不能被人发现什么端倪来。

大城市的灯光与人影在夜色中浮动，星垂四野，月色如水。指示灯汇聚成的洪流没入重重楼影，消失至远方地平线。街头流浪艺人悠长的弦音和低沉的吟唱升往天穹。

飞往上海的航班已经在平安夜顺利起飞。

或许是圣诞节的缘故，乘客们都比较兴奋，甚至开始共享圣诞节的趣事儿，宋继扬心不在焉的听着一点点声音，从包里摸出耳机带上，也没有丝毫困意，所以只是脱下了大衣披在了自己身上，靠在座椅上望着夜空。

低沉的音乐声还在继续，这时候刚好切到一首抒情的男声慢情歌——《the music of the night》，不知道为什么，他感觉自己的心跳声越过了旋律。思绪飘回北京，这首是那天晚上和王皓轩在一起时放的音乐，难怪他的脸不由自主的有些发烫。

听着听着他笑了起来，朦朦胧胧的像是隔着一层雾，胡思乱想的人不禁有点脸热，晃晃头甩掉脑子里不可言说的念头，真的好容易离开那个小色魔.....最后，他不得不欠了欠身子，起身走去卫生间。

转身，即将落锁，一个身影从背后钻了进来。

“你好，介意一起么？”夜色微凉，四下静悄悄，周围的人都已经睡着了，当熟悉的男声穿过他的耳朵时，他下意识转过了头。

一下子看恍了神，甩了下头发，终于看清了他含着笑意的眼睛，澄澈明亮。

“你这个人，怎么这样啊。”碰到对方的嘴唇时，他空白的大脑好像清醒了些，轻轻一碰后迅速撤开。

“说好一起过圣诞节的，怎么能鸽呢？”他被王皓轩拽近，很快地又被轻轻咬住了嘴唇，舌头被缠住的时候整个人都懵掉了，只能凭本能回应着这个吻。被吻到整个人都软了下来，小小的声音传到王皓轩耳朵里，笑容才被点点星火照耀，眸中的情意无处可藏。

不怕，不怕，路还长。

从此风雪再大，也有灯火可奈。

——END


End file.
